monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Brachydios
A Black Brachydios is a black-colored genetic mutation of Brachydios, first appearing in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. This Brute Wyvern can be fought in G-Rank only and is an urgent for hunters to fight it and the Ruins Gore Magala together. Physiology Instead of it having an indigo color, it is black in color. Its tongue is yellow in color and the slime it uses is orange in color. The Black Brachydios's eyes are green in color. When enraged, the slime on its arms and horn will turn red while its back will turn red with slime. Habitat Just like the normal Brachydios, it appears in the same areas as it as well. Attacks and Moves The Black Brachydios has all the attacks on the normal Brachydios. Unlike the Brachydios, its slime explodes faster and explosions are larger. Now slime is constantly dripping from its arms. Slime Slam: It will jump into the air before slamming both its arms and horn into the ground, leaving huge slime puddles under it, that explode a few seconds after landing. When enraged, it will just cause massive explosions around it. Dragging Punch: Now when it punches, it will drag its fist on the ground and leave a longer trail of slime on the ground, making it harder for hunters to dodge the attack. Slime Spray: The Black Brachydios will put both of its arms in its mouth before quickly taking them out. When it takes them out of its mouth, it will spit a spray of slime at hunters infront of it, that covers a medium range. When it spits the slime at hunters, it will mae five puddles infront of it. Tail Drag: Unlike the normal tail sweep Brachydios are known for, it will drag its club on the ground while tail swiping, giving it a higher chance of hitting hunters. While doing this tail sweep, lava geysers will appear where it swung at. Exploding Jump: It will make two large slime puddles and will stand on them. Right as they are about to explode, it will jump into the air and the explosion will send it into the sky before diving at hunters with a lot more force. As it dives on the ground, multiple lava geysers will appear around it and erupt around it. After doing this attack, it will taunt for a few seconds. Double Slime Rush: Just like the normal Brachydios, it will charge forward while punching the ground though right as it finishes the attack, it will jump back and repeat the attack. Slimy Feet: If the Black Brachydios walks into one of the puddles of slime, it will actually leave a smaller trail of it each time it walks. It maybe smaller puddles but it still does a decent amount of damage. Slimy Demon Dance: When enraged, it will smash the ground two times and will punch forward two times before screaming in the air. As it screams in the air, it will punch both its fist together and jump forward. Double Slime Explosion: It will raise its head before ramming its head in the ground pushing forward and knocking explosions at the hunters. It will than shove its head into the ground and make explosions explode around it randomly. Equipment Blademaster Set *Fire +20 *Water -5 *Ice -5 *Thunder +10 *Dragon -10 Skills: Challenger +3, Explosives Expert, and Evade +1 Gunner Set *Fire +25 *Water 0 *Ice 0 *Thunder +15 *Dragon -5 Skills: Challenger +3, Explosives Expert, and Evade +1 Notes *Most of its attacks were at first going to belong to the HC Brachydios. *This monster is one of the few genetic mutations in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyverns Category:BannedLagiacrus